I'm Rotten To The Core, Or Am I?
by newsies-on-a-mission
Summary: Becca is the daughter of Gaston, or is she? When Becca and her friends are accepted into Auradon Prep, will she learn who her real family is?
1. Extended Summary

Becca's POV

The Isle of the Lost. Such a great place to raise a child. If you're a villain. It's also the only place to raise a villain child. Me, Becca, 16 year old daughter of Gaston, (the villain from "Beauty and the Beast) and my friends, Evie, daughter of Evil Queen, Carlos, son of Cruela DeVil, Jay, son of Jafar, and Mal, daughter of Maleficent, all live here. But that was about to change.


	2. Prologue

BECCA

A long time ago, should I say twenty years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest friends. Big cake, am I right? Instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon. Then he took all of the villains, sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people and sent them to the Isle of the Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic, no Wifi, no way out. Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us, but first this happened.

NO ONE

Prince Ben of Auradon was being fitted for his coronation suit when his parents, Queen Belle and King Beast walked in.

"I can't believe my baby boy is going to be king next month!" Belle squealed.

"He's just too young. I didn't make a good decision until I was 42."

"You decided to marry me at 28." Ben laughed.

"I've already chosen my first royal proclamation."

"What?"

"I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." Ben said and his parents gasped.

"The children of our sworn enemies?"

"We would start out with a few of them. I've already chosen them."

"Who are their parents?"

"Cruella DeVil, Evil Queen, Jafar, Maleficent-"

"Maleficent!? The 'Mistress of Evil?'" King Beast interrupts and the royal servant excuses himself.

"There is one more, Gaston." Ben sighs.

"You're bringing her back?" Belle asks.

"I'm going to try. Everyone just needs to give them a chance."

"If it means bringing her back, I'll go through with it." Beast says.

"So will I." Belle says as she engulfs her husband and son into a hug.

They were getting their princess back. Hopefully.


	3. Rotten To The Core

**_Here is the highly anticipated first chapter! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"They say I'm trouble. They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil. That makes me glad." Mal sings as she finishes her long live evil spray paint graffiti.

"A dirty no good, down to the bone. Your worst nightmare, can't take me home." Jay sings while he does his dad's work, stealing.

"So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love." Evie sings using somebody's dinner table as a catwalk.

"They think I'm callous, a low life hood. I feel so useless." Carlos sings.

"Misunderstood!" The five of us shout.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." Evie, Mal, and I sing in harmony as the five us pull open a fence gate.

"I'm rotten to the core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the," We all sing as we mess around with people on the streets. Then we start banging on buckets and pots and pans with sticks.

"Call me a schemer. Call me a freak. How can you say that? I'm just unique." Mal sprays a purple M on a sheet someone is using as a curtain and I pull it back to reveal someone taking a bath. Or at least trying to.

"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" Jay steals the teapot that he was using to "pour" tea.

"So I'm a misfit. So I'm a flirt. I broke your heart. I made you hurt." I say as I run through the market. I grab some guy's tie and run behind a tulle curtain.

"The past is past. Forgive, forget. The truth is-" Carlos sings jumping from table to table in a dining area. He jumps into a cart and eats the apple he stole from some kid.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" The five of us shout.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." Us three girls sing as we run through the street. We all start hip hop dancing.

"I'm rotten to the to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the," We finish singing and the five of us are all out of breath. Mal and I both blow fly aways out of our faces. Mal's mother, Maleficent, walks towards us.

"Hi mom." Mal says. She holds out a lollipop that she stole from some kid.

"Stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby."

While Maleficent was talking to her daughter, I zoned out playing with my caramel brown hair. I've always wondered why my hair is as light as it is when both of my brothers and my father have jet black hair.

"There's news! You five have been chosen to go to a different school. In Auradon."

"What?" All of us yelled.

"I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princesses." Mal says.

"And perfect princes." Evie continues.

"Yeah, I don't do uniforms." Jay argues. "Unless it's leather."

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom says they're rabid pack-animals that eat boys who misbehave." Carlos cowers and Jay starts barking in his ear.

"I don't go anywhere near that stupid King, Dad would kill me." I say agreeing with my friends.

"Yeah, Mom none of us are going."

"Thinking small, Pumpkin? It's all about world domination!" Maleficent exclaims.

Maleficent then led us into her lair, or as we call it: the dungeon.

"I need you to find the fairy godmother and get me her magic wand. Get it? Got it. Good." Maleficent orders.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asks.

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns, Mal, my dear, we will have everything we've ever wanted!"

"I think that she meant the five of us." Carlos says. Maleficent merely laughs.

"It's all about you and me baby girl. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent continues and I zone out.

"The limo is here." Jafar says.

Our parents had apparently already packed our stuff, so they threw the bags in our arms and pushed us out to the limo. We all pile in and the engine starts. The ride was already annoying. The boys were wrestling over candy and Evie was trying to put makeup on Mal. Someone should tell her that it will never work. Never Evie, never.

"Look!" Evie yells and points to the windshield. I look out the window and the magic barrier is quickly approaching. All of us scream and crouch down. The barrier soon passes and we are all still alive?

"Did you just open the magic barrier?" I ask the driver.

"Yes." The driver responds and closes the window so that he is now unable to hear us.

As we drive, a golden bridge forms. After we enter the mainland, the bridge disappears. We soon pull into the school grounds. The marching band is playing a welcome fanfare. Just for us. How thoughtful.


End file.
